1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch pad module. More particularly, the to present invention relates to a touch pad module of a computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch pad module is one of the essential parts of each notebook computer in order to perform a computer mouse's function within an operation system. Because a thinner notebook computer is the mainstream in the market, a thinner touch pad module is needed to meet with this demand. However, it is difficult for a thinner touch pad module to permit a user to sense a clear click feeling. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving the touch pad module assembly structure.